AlucardHarry
by PandorMedusa
Summary: Alucard is acting even stranger than normal. What's the cause of such strange scenes?
1. Chapter 1

**1\. Soldiers**

They could only stare as Alucard walked down the hall with an indifference look. His eyes down cast to the floor as if in a deep thought. Then suddenly a large, pointy teeth, smile formed upon his lips. It looked like he had added a skip to his steps.

Their jaws dropped.

What they couldn't comprehend was not how he acted, but what he was wearing. His long raven locks were braided that bounced with each step he took down the hall. Glasses gone, red orbs that he called eyes shine brightly with an untold emtion that had him _giggling_. His long red coat that usually covered his broad shoulders was not in sight. And that smile that he held was only growing in size.

Their eyes never left the unsettled vampire even when he turned a corner. Looking between each other, they could not make a sound nor word to describe what they had just seen.

**2\. Seras**

It was several months later when Alucard seemed to have a extra skip to his steps. His eyes told the same story as his steps. His hair once agian braided, but only one thick strand of hair was braided and the rest flowed side to side. Glasses were in a pocket with one side sticking out of the folded fabric.

Seras took a double look at her master as he left the basement while chuckling to himself. She gapped at his retreating form before slowly walking away. She found herself talking to Walter once she was out of the basment.

"Walter," Seras started to say when she noticed him. She watched how Walter turned slightly towards her and nodded his head as if he had heard her. Seras walked up towards him and leaned in slightly as if going to whisper to him. "Well you see, uh...Have you seen anything different with...uh...Alucard?" She asked him with a slight frown as he started to think.

"No, why?" Walter asked after he placed down a vase. Seras looked down at it before refocusing on the butler.

"I just saw him and well...Master acted a little too happy?" Sears questioned herself. That was nothing new, her master was strange.

"Happy?" Walter asked confused.

"Yeah, happy. A little too happy. Not like -I'm going to kill you- happy, but -like a five year old on Christmas day- happy."

Walter lifted a brow at the strange description of Alucard, but nod his head in understanding before turning around and returning to work. Seras looked at him wide eye before puffing out her chest while a pout transformed her face slighly.

He didn't believe her.

**3\. Walter**

Walter stared after Alucard with his jaw dropping and eyes wide. The dark haired vampire was humming to himself with an extra skip in his steps. His eyes had gone to a soft red as he walked into the basement.

"Seras was telling the turth." Walter muttered under his breath as he still watched the strangely happy vampire. He shook his head trying to wrap his mind around the scene.

**4\. Integra**

Integra watched and stared wide eye at the strangly happy vampire. Her eyes not looking away from the strange raven haired male, Integra looked closer. The vampire's body wasn't different from the last time she had seen him, nor his eyes excpte for the emotions that now ran through them. His smile to creeped her out.

Than she looked down at the white-.

"Alucard," She stated to gain his attention from Seras. His red eyes landed on her with a smirk, but it dropped once he saw the look in her eyes. "He's back?" She asked. Everyone stopped what they were doing and now stared between the lady of the house and her servant.

Alucard only stared at her without saying a word, but the smile that broke across his face told her everything she needed to know. The large grin only grew as his eyes meet something that was behind her.

With her intrest peaked, Integra slowly turned but she was stopped before she can fully turn around.

"Now that would be cheating, Sir Hellsing." A soft voice whispered into her ear before long raven locks fell agianst her cheek. Acid green eyes meet her bright blue ones. A chuckle left her lips as she felt thin arms leave her side as strong footsteps rounded her desk.

The young male that stood before her had a soft smile upon his lips while his eyes shone with strange happeness. Black hair was loose from the briad that laid upon his bare shoulder, while small strands framed his face and fell into his eyes. Under the left eye was a tattoo that was done in gothic writing was only three-quters of an old fashion clock. Pale skin was touched lightly with a soft tan that brought out the thiness of the boy's body. A green, long sleeved tunic that stopped mid-thigh was pulled to frame his body as the sleeves fell past boney fingers. Long, black skin tight tights clad his long legs as the ends were tucked into a pair of combat boots.

A soft chuckle left the boy's lips as he felt the stares on his body. He did a twirled to entertain the others in the room and with a small smirk he faced Integra once agian. He bowed to her like any proper englishman would before turning his back on the blonde and glared into redden orbs.

"Where are they?" He stated his question as he laid his hands onto thin hips. The glare didn't do anything to detour Alucard's smile, nor his answer:

"I don't know what you are talking about." The acid green eyes only narrowed as a soft pout formed upon his face as he stated:

"You know i can't leave without it." The vampire only shrugged as if he didn't know anything about what the other was talking about. "Now," The younger and shoter male stated with a smirk of mischief. You could see the slightly widen teary doe like eyes meet with the cherry colored eyes before turning upon Integra.

"Sir Hellsing, Alucard won't hand over my sycth."

Integra only lifted a blond brow as if asking 'why are ou asking me'. She sighed when she looked at Alucard with a pointed look. You could see the drop of shoulders of the vampire as he went to lift his hand into his red coat.

Everyone all watched on amazed.

Suddenly Alucard sank into the floor and with one last smirk towards the green eye, he disappeared.

"Alucard!" Green yelled out as he went to find the vampire.

Everyone watched how the other just left with a soft pop. Everyone was quite for a moment until Seras opened her lips with a question flying off.

"Who was that?"

"That was Shi, Alucard's wife." Integra muttered.


	2. Chapter 2-Meet

_**AN: Hello! Here's the story how Alucard and Harry met. Let me know if there should be a second part for how they met. Keep a look out for the third chapter on about the sitution with Harry missing his sycth. Anyways, I want to say thanks to thoughs who have review and/or favorite/follow. Thank you. Please don't forget to review. **_

_**Please Enjoy!**_

The moon hanged in the sky that was painted black. Smokey clouds flittered across the empty sky slowly without a care in the world. Wind breshed agianst the small figure that was walking down a darken road. Leaves danced around his feet as the light tip-tapping of his heels echo in the silent night.

Acid green eyes shined softly with hiden power as the owner gazed around the small street. Pale cherry red lips were pulled in a smirk as waited for the smaller figures grew closer. Halfway towards him, green eyes started to make his way to the dieing body. A lifeless body laid below him, staining the stone work of the path. Blood stopped inches from his boot clad feet and he leaned over the body as if judging them. A lifted brow narrowed as he watched their life flash before the stilled body.

"Another for Hell." He muttered as he let the redden opening grow wider so that the stilled body could fall below. He could hear their cries of forgivens echoing as wraithlike hands reached out to the terrified soul. He watched how the soul's core melted and fell away. No longer able to feel any emotions that dealed before this moment as if forever tormented for the life that they had lived. When the opening closed, a pale sickly colored body was left before him.

He turned around from the body to redo the process again to the girlfriend that had race away from the shot. He started out slow before reaching the dieing girl in record time. He looked down at her with a raised brow as she lifted a hand out towards him, asking him for help. He chuckled deeply at the notion before he lifted the sytch that laid agianst his back lightly. With the object in his hand, he swept downward and cut her life from her living body.

He watched a slight different life film before ending in the same judgement as the one before her. Once he watched the opening for Hell closed, he turned to walk away. Before lifting his foot, he looked back towards the blond chit with a smile and a small wave. He took off.

**~0~**

That morning, acid colored eyes opened after a full rest to the shining sun blinding him. He glared at the opened curtain before sliding to his other side and try to fall asleep, but a cold senstation had him groaning.

It was to early.

"What do you want, Death?" He asked as he lifted himself out of the piles of comforters. His eyes looked into the hooden figure that floated next to him. Death didn't speak, but a list of names appeared in his hands before giving it to his master.

"To bloody early." He groaned out as he worked himself out of bed. He had an early day and he was late on the start up.

**~0~**

Acid green looked down at the last name with a riased brow. Valentine? Brothers? He contuine down the bloody hall that he had found himself walking in. He looked around and felt sorry for the lost souls that had gathered already afarid of their after life.

Instead off taking care of them, he contuine walking down the hall until he reached a pile of dust with small gold rings glittering in said dust. Eyes glanced at the list before following the dotted line to see the 'How The Soul Had Died'. Looking back down at the dust, he conclude that one of the brothers had died this way, he watched the life flash before him like a film before letting Hell's Gates to open and sallow the uncothed mouth soul.

He contuine walking down the hall to only reach for a small door that led off to the basement. He opened the door without caring who he walked into. It's not like he could die anyways. Acid green eyes adujusted to the low flourescent lighting before starting his way down the stony passage. Reaching a unmarked brown door, he opened it and took his time down the stone steps.

Reaching the middle of the steps, he looked down at the blonde that was frozen in fear in thought. He could clearly see the shivers of fear shaking the poor man's body. He conclude that he was early. So he took a side step and waited for the blonde to die.

Sudden a gaint dog raced to the blonde making blood spare everywhere. He looked down at his clothes in disgust before looking back up to see that the dog was looking at him with its head tilted. He tilted his head to the side watching. Taking a step foreward, he saw that the dog had not moved. It was only watching him as if there was more to this dog, more monster like.

Shaking his head to the side, acid green eyes shifted over to the list of names that had appeared in his opened palm. Looking for the blonde's name on the list, he looked over the next column. Nodding his head, he lifted the sycth and took the last remaining life from the body before letting it pass through Hell. He looked back up towards the dog to only widen his eyes. It wasn't there no longer.

"Where had it gone?" He asked himself before he felt something, more someone behind him with something pointed at him. He slowly lifted his hands above his head without dropping the sycth and faced the someone.

This someone had the green eyed male wanting. Wanting the lean and tall body before him with red orbs that rid his body naked of any and all clothes. A smirk flittered across thin lips as a slight shiver ran through the smaller body. Red orbs darken slightly as if he could smell the lust rolling off of the smaller male.

"You're not on the list?" The smaller body muttered out in confusen as he glanced down at the list of names with his other hand twitching slightly as if waiting for a sudden attack. He tilted his head to the side as he ran his hand through his hair. "No you're not." Looking back at the redden orbs that still held a black long barrel gun towards his head.

"Who are you?" The redden orbs male asked as if testing his patiences. The younger male look shocked for a moment at the deep, vibrating voice echoing softly in the stairwell. The sudden rush of power had him taking a moment to bask in its glow before looking at the narrowing brows that sat just above those addictive red eyes.

"No one important." Green eyes stated with a smirk with a mock bow. Red orbs narrow even further and before either could move a shirl cry from floors above was heard. When red looked back down at the green eye male, he was gone.

"Harrison." Was the whispering of soft breath creasing his ear before the slight weight of the other left his shoulders. Red orbs widen slightly before the blacken gun swirled around to aim and shot at the retreating back of the other male.

As the bullet shot through the air, Harrison turned to wave, but he cought the spinning bullet with the tips of his fingers with wide eyes. He looked shockly at the silver object in his hands as he bounced it in the air. Harrison looked back up at the red clad man with narrowed eyes before flicking it back towards the discovering shock faced vampire.

"That wasn't nice." He stated as he watched the bullet whiz by the dark hair. "But, I have a job to do and I can't let down my-what would you call it ah, yes that's the word-my apprentice. So now if you'll excuse me." He turned around after he gave a flirty wink and blew a kiss towards the surpised vampire before he walked off.

_**AN: Well? Let me know what you all thought? I hope you all like it. Until Next time.**_


End file.
